JAAN E JAAN
by Heer29
Summary: Sequel of AB TUM HI HO...
1. chapter 1

**_A/N:_** ** _Here is the sequel of AB TUM HI HO ...i hope you will enjoy this tooo...plzzz review...it really means a lot to me..._**

 ** _JAAN E JAAN_**

 _Marriage date of abhirika was fixed...only some days were left in their marriage...there was no limit of happiness of abhijeet and tarika...tarika's cousin sisters and cousin brothers all were at tarika's house( she haves a very big family...some of her cousins came from other cities...but some of them were also from mumbai) shreya and purvi were also at tarika's home they all were very happy...tarika's one cousin sister holding a dholki came in the room were all of her cousins were sitting..._

 ** _NAINA(tarika's cousin):_** tum log sare isi tarha baithe hue ho...koi naach gaana karo...aisa lag hi nahi raha ke yaha kisi ki shaadi hai...ye dekho mai dholak le ayi hun...ab naach gaana shuro karo(she said in very very excited tone)

 ** _PURVI:_** arey haan naina sahi keh rahi hai...

 _All the cousin sisters of tarika sat down on the carpet in circle...tarika also sat down...Naina sat down holding the dholki in her hands...she started beating the dholki...shreya and purvi started singing the song "dholki bajao goriyo"...one of tarika's cousin stands up and starts dancing...tarika was sitting there with a shy and sweet smile on her lips...all of them were dancing and singing...now it was really looking like that someone is going to get married...suddenly tarika's phone vibrated which was in her hands...she got a messege which was from abhijeet ...she quickly read the messege..._

 ** _MESSEGE: HY Tarika jee! kya kar rahin hein aap...??? najaane kyun aaj aapse baat karna ka bohot man kar raha hai...mein to bohot besabri se intezaar kar raha hun ke kab hamari shaadi ho aur hum aik ghar mein rahen...aur kabhi bhi aapse baat kar sakun..._**

 _Tarika read the messege and a sweet and shy smile crept on her lips...Naina was sitting beside tarika and she also read the messege which abhijeet has just sent to tarika..._

 ** _NAINA:_** oye hoye ...oye hoye!!! jeeja ji to bade hi besabar ho rahe hein apni hone wali patni se baat karne keliye...arey tarika agar jeeja ji itne hi bechain ho rahe hein to kar lo na phone ...bechare kab tak messege karte rahein ge...( she said in a loud and teasing tone)

 _Listening to this tarika blushed very badly...all the other cousins also started teasing tarika...shreya and purvi made tarika to stand up and pushed her inside her room and told her to call abhijeet...tarika entered her room and moved towards the balcony to call abhijeet...she wanted to listen his ever sweet voice..._ _she dialed his number quickly..._

 ** _ON PHONE:_**

 ** _TARIKA:_** hello abhijeet!!

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** hello tarika jee !!! mujhe pata tha aap mera messege padne ke baad mujhe call zaroor karengi...to kya kar rahi thin aap???

 ** _TARIKA:_** bas aise hi bethi hui thi...meri sare cousins aur shreya aur purvi sab ke sab naach gaane mai lage hue hein...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** ohhh to ye to bohot achi baat hai...bohot enjoy kar rahe hoon ge wo log...

 ** _TARIKA:_** haan wo to hai ...abhijeet!!! tum kya kar rahe the...???

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** mein ?? ...mein to bus aap ke hi sapne dekh raha tha...( he said in a flirty tone )

 ** _TARIKA:_** abhijeet!! tum bhi na ( she said blushing )

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** arey ...mein bhi na ...kya???( he said in a teasing tone )

 ** _TARIKA:_** abhijeet!! waise tum mujhe shaadi ke baad bhi tarikaji hi kaho ge kya???( she asked trying to change the topic )

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** haan zaroor kahun ga...kyunke jab mein aap ko tarikaji kehta hun to aap ke chehre pe jo khusurat muskuraahat ati hein usi ka to mein deewana hun...( he said in a flirty )

 ** _TARIKA:_** tum na bilkul paagal ho ( she said in a teasing tone )

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** ab kya karun aap ke ishq mai hi pagal ho gaya hun...( he said in a very flirty tone )

 ** _TARIKA:_** acha chalo ab tum dobara sapne dekhna shru karo kyunke mein ab phone rakhne wali hun...bye ...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** arey yaar ruko ruko itni jaldi phone kyun rakh rahi ho ...thodi der aur baat kar lo...

 ** _TARIKA:_ **nahi nahi ab mein rakhti hun...kal phir baat karungi...abhi bahar sare mera wait kar rahe honge...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** chalo theek hai ...bye ...apna khayal rakhna...

 ** _TARIKA:_** Bye... tum bhi apna khayaal rakhna...

 _And the call got disconnected...tarika moved towards the room where her cousins were sitting...she entered the room..._

 ** _NAINA:_** ho gayi baar jeeja ji se?? ( she said in a teasing tone )

 _Tarika just noded blushing...then she also sat down and they all again started singing and dancing...naina was beating the dholki...shreya and purvi were singing ...and the other cousins of tarika were dancing on the beats...two of the cousins of tarika came towards tarika...and forcefully made her stand up...and then made her to dance ...tarika also started dancing with a shy smile on her lips...after sometime they had dinner and all went to sleep on in their respective rooms ...tarika also moved towards her room...she took a shower and sleeps dreaming about her love...on the other hand abhijeet too slept dreaming about his love...his life...his everything..._

 ** _A/N:so guys how was it??? plzzz tell me in the reviews...next chapter will be sangeet...i will try to update it soon...till then plzzzzzzzzzz review...i will be waiting for your reviews..._**

 ** _TAKECARE..._**

 ** _HEER..._**


	2. 2

**_A/N:_** ** _Here is the second chap of this story...hope you will enjoy and pleaseee review.._**...

 ** _JAAN E JAAN_**

 _Next morning the preparations of sangeet started and the time passed very quickly...and the evening time came...the arrangements of sangeet were made in a marriage hall...it was decorated beautifully with flowers and other decorating materials...all the guests reached there...tarika's family,abhijeet and the whole cid team was also there...abhijeet was standing with daya greeting the guests but after sometime he moved from there and sat on couch which was placed on the stage...abhijeet was dressed in a kurta like sherwani of black colour ( like he wore in the episode "shreya ki sagai" but here it is in black colour ) he was eagerly waiting to see his jaan...after sometime he saw tarika coming with her cousins...he was just lost in her beauty...she was looking extremely beautiful in white and sky blue floor length anarkali which was having some work on it...her hair were tied in a messy bun with some curly strands hanging out...she was having a shy and sweet smile on her lips which was making her even more beautiful...she came towards the stage...and she sat down on the sofa beside abhijeet..._

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** bohot khubsurat lag rahi ho...( he said slowly with a sweet smile )

 ** _TARIKA:_** tum bhi bohot handsome lag rahe ho... ( she said blushing )

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** thanku...

 _Then, shreya...purvi and all the cousins of tarika came in front of the stage and the song started...first purvi came there...her back was towards the guests..._

 _ **Song:** **Aisi nazar se dekha us zalim ne chowk par**_

 ** _Hum ne kaleja rakh diya chaku ki nok_**

 ** _par_**

 ** _Mera chain wain sab ujda zalim nazar_**

 ** _hata le_**

 ** _Barbaad ho rahe hen ji (2)_**

 ** _Tere apne sheher wale_**

 _Now shreya also came on floor and started dancing like purvi..._

 ** _Mera chain wain sab ujda zalim nazar_**

 ** _hata le_**

 ** _Meri angdai naa toote to aaja(2)_**

 _Now tarika's cousins also came on floor behind purvi and shreya and start dancing same like them..._

 ** _Kajra re kajra re tere kare kare naina(2)_**

 ** _Oh kajra re kajra re tere kare kare naine_**

 ** _Ho mere naina mere naina judwa naina_**

 ** _Kajra re kajra re tere kare kare naina_**

 ** _Surme se likhe tere wade ankhon ki zubaani aate hein_**

 ** _Haye mere rumaalo pe lab tere_**

 ** _Baandh ke nishani jate hein_**

 ** _Kajra re kajra re mere kare kare naina_**

 ** _Kajra re kajra re tere kare kare naina..._**

 ** _hoo mere naina judwa naina_**

 ** _Ankhen bhi kamaal karti hein_**

 ** _Persnol se sawal karti hein_**

 ** _Haye palkon ko uthati bhi nahi hein_**

 ** _Parde ka khayal kartin hein_**

 ** _O mera gham to kisi se bhi chupta nahi_**

 ** _Dard hota hai dard jab chupta nahi..._**

 ** _Aaja aaja toote na toote na angdai_**

 ** _Tu aaja_**

 ** _Kajra re kajra re kajre tere kare kare naina_**

 ** _Kajra re kajra re mere kare kare naina_**

 ** _Kajra re kajra re kajra re_**

 _And the song ended...all guests clapped..._ soon the lights of the hall were off...but when they got on everyone was stunned to see daya on the floor dancing...

 _ **Song:** **Yeah baby when you see me coming**_

 ** _yeah_**

 ** _Yeah you better run for cover_**

 ** _yeah_**

 ** _Yeah coz you know when i find you_**

 ** _yeah_**

 ** _Yeah i am gonna be your lover(2)_**

 ** _yeah_**

 ** _Tujhse log kahenge_**

 ** _Na kar pyar mujhe_**

 ** _Mai to lakh bura hun_**

 ** _Neend uda loon hosh chura lun_**

 ** _Mein to bahoon mein leke raah bhula dun_**

 ** _Baat bana dun_**

 ** _Chahe jahaan dil ko chupa_**

 ** _Baaton ki baatoon mein_**

 ** _Do mulakaaton mein le loon_**

 ** _Bachna ae haseeno_**

 ** _lo mein aa gaya_**

 ** _Hay bachna ae hasseno_**

 ** _Lo mein a gaya_**

 ** _Husn ka aashiq husn ka dushman_**

 ** _Apni ada hai yaaron se juda_**

 ** _Hey bachna ae haseenon_**

 ** _lo mein a gaya_**

 ** _Bachna ae haseeno_**

 ** _lo mein a gaya_**

 ** _Hai ...hai ...hai...hai_**

 ** _Husn ka dushman ..._**

 ** _husn ka aashiq_**

 ** _Bachna ae haseeno_**

 ** _Lo mein aa gya_**

 ** _Bachna ae haseeno..._**

 _This song also ended and the all the people clapped...abhijeet and tarika were also enjoying and were smiling_...Now shreya and purvi again came on floor but this time with ishita and divya...they all sat down sat on the floor facing the guests...

 ** _Song: Sukh dukh jhoote_**

 ** _Dhan bhi jhoota_**

 ** _Jhooti moh maaya_**

 ** _Sacha man ka wo kona jahan_**

 ** _Prem ratan paya_**

 ** _Prem ratan paya_**

 _Now they got up from the floor and start dancing..._

 ** _Ho saiyan tu kamaal ka_**

 ** _Batein bhi kamaal ki_**

 ** _Laga rang jo tera hui mein kamaal_**

 ** _ki_**

 ** _Payo re payo re payo re payo re_**

 ** _payo re payo re payo re payo re_**

 ** _Prem ratan dhan paayo_**

 ** _Prem ratan dhan paayo_**

 ** _Rut milan ki laayo_**

 ** _Prem ratan dhan paayo mein ne_**

 ** _Prem ratan dhan payo_**

 ** _Kya mein dikha dun_**

 ** _ya mein chupa loon_**

 ** _Jo dhan hai man mein_**

 ** _ye bhi na jaanu_**

 ** _Bajne lagi kyun sargam si tan mein_**

 ** _Chehre pe ayi meri rang dekho laal ki_**

 ** _Laaga rang jo_** ** _tera_**

 ** _Hui mein kamaal ki_**

 ** _Payo re payo re payo re payo re_**

 ** _Payo re payo re payo re payo_**

 ** _Prem ratan dhan paayo_**

 _Soon this song also came to end...everyone once again clapped..._...Now tarika's cousins came near tarika...and took her too the dance floor...

 ** _Song: ( Female voice ) :_**

 ** _Kangna re kangna re_**

 ** _Kirno se sab rangna re_**

 ** _Kangna re kangna re_**

 ** _Kirno se sab rangna re_**

 _First tarika was confused but after some seconds she started dancing on this beautiful song ( my favourite song )..._

 ** _Jab chalun to chan chan chanke_**

 ** _Angna re_**

 ** _Jab chalun to chan chan chanke_**

 ** _Angna re_**

 ** _Jab churiyan khanke_**

 ** _Kangna chanke_**

 ** _Chanke kangna jag jaave_**

 ** _Sajna re kangna re kangna re_**

 ** _Taane sunaave choodiyan_**

 ** _Kangna bin marji ke khanke na_**

 ** _Kangna bin marji ke chanke na_**

 ** _Roothe manave choodiyan_**

 ** _Thaaro ko no rang naa bhaave_**

 ** _Maane thaaro dhang na bhaave_**

 ** _Kaanch ho to toote_**

 ** _Laakh ho to choote_**

 ** _Dhanak tod lao to hum kangan pehenege_**

 ** _Sath rang chudi pahenge_**

 _Now abhijeet too moved towards the dance floor...he came there and start dancing...the guests blew whistles...evereyone was enjoying..._

 ** _Male voice:Mein aik sira baandhun_**

 ** _Tum dooja sira baandho_**

 ** _Tab saath rang ka jhoola daal ke_**

 ** _Rang rang rang rang_**

 ** _Gagan ko rangna re_**

 ** _Kangna re kangna re (they both danced together)_**

 ** _Female voice:_**

 _ **Kangna bin marji ke khanke na (** tarika stood behind abhijeet and peeped from his right shoulder showing her bangles_

 _ **Kangna bin arji ke chanke na (** now she peeped from his left shoulder showing her bangles_

 ** _Taane sunaave chudiyaan_**

 ** _Roothe manave choodiyan_**

 ** _Kangna bin marji ke khanke na_**

 ** _Kangna bin arji ke chanke na_**

 _Tarika was dancing to this song when suddenly she lost her balance and she was about to fall when abhijeet caught her by her waist...they were lost in eachother's eyes...they forget that they are in between so many people...tarika was the first one to break the eyelock...she stood up and sarted walking towards the stage but abhijeet held her...and moved towards her..._

 ** _Song: Khwab hai tu_**

 ** _neend hun mein_**

 _ **dono mile raat bane (** abhijeet sat down on knees infront of tarika _

_Tarika was shocked..._

 ** _Teri meri baat bane_**

 ** _baat b_** _ane_

 ** _Mein rang sharbaton ka_**

 ** _Tu meethe ghaat ka paani_**

 _Abhijeet took out a red rose from his pocket and forwarded it to tarika...tarika happily took it...then abhijeet stood up ...all the guests were clapping...and blewing whistle...tarika and abhijeet were blushing...after sometime the guests left after the dinner and the sangeet ceremony came to end...all the cid officers also moved towarda there respective house including abhijeet and tarika..._

 ** _A/N:SO GUYS HOW WAS IT ?? I HOPE U LIKED IT...PLZZZ REVIEW BHI ZAROOR KARNA..._**

 ** _TAKECARE..._**

 ** _HEER.._**


	3. Chapter,3

**_A/N:Here is the third chap of this story...i know i am a little bit late but previous days were the worst days of my life...i lost a special person from my life...she left us alone in this world...so it was impossible for me to update story..sorry for that...now read this chap and plzzz review..._**

 ** _JAAN E JAAN_**

 _Next morning all the people in tarika's house wokeup but tarika was still sleeping...naina came in tarika's room and wakeup tarika...tarika wakes up...she sat on the bed with sleepy eyes...her hair were all over her face..._

 ** _NAINA:_** Tarika! tu jaldi naha kar aur ready ho kar neeche aaja...haldi ki rasam bhi start karni hai...

 _Tarika did not say anything...she was about to again fall on bed to sleep..._

 ** _NAINA:_** arey tarika ye kya kar rahi ho...lagta hai madam ko bohot neend aa rahi hai...lagta hai shaadi karne ka koi iraada nahi hai ...chalo koi baat nahi mai bhi abhijeet jeeju ko bata dun gi ke hamari tarika madam ka shaddi karne ka koi man nahi hai...waise bhi bechare jeeju ki jaan bach jaye gi tujhse ...hum jeeju ke liye koi aur achi si ...pyaari si...cute si...ladki dhoond lenge aur jeeju us se shaadi kar len ge aur tu yahan par soti hi rehna...( she said in a teasing tone )

 _Tarika who was again lying on bed bed immediately got up from the bed and came near naina ..._

 ** _TARIKA:_** naina ! ye kya bakwaas kar rahi ho tum...abhijeet kabhi bhi aisa nahi kar sakta...mujhe us par pura bharosa hai...

 ** _NAINA:_** Oh ho...itna bharosa ( in teasing tone )

 ** _TARIKA:_** mujhe apne aap se bhi zyaada bharosa hai abhijeet pe...

 ** _NAINA:_** arey haan bhai...pata hai mujhe tujhe kitna bharosa hai jeeju pai aur tu kitna pyaar karti hai unse...lekin ab tu jaake ready ho jaa jaldi se nahi to phir...

 ** _TARIKA:_** nahi to phir kya???

 ** _NAINA:_** nahi to phir haldi ki rasam late ho jayegi...( she said laughing )

 _Naina pushed tarika inside the washroom and moved out from the room...after sometime the haldi ceremony started the house was decorated with yellow and orange flowers looking extremely beautiful...tarika sat on the floor on a carpet...she was looking very very cute in yellow saree...she was also wearing jewellary made of real flowers...all of her friends and relatives started applying haldi on her face..neck..arms and legs...she was smiling all the time...some of her cousins started dancing...tarika also danced a little...after sometime tarika was fully coated with haldi...she was looking more cute now...all enjoyed the haldi ceremony a lot...after some more time the rasam came to an end...tarika's mother says naina to take tarika to her room...naina takes tarika to her room...they enter the room..._

 ** _NAINA:_** chal tarika ab tu jaldi se naha ke change kar le...phir shaam ko mehndi ki rasam bhi to hai na...uske liye bhi ready hona hai na ( she says giving tarika some comfortable clothes to wear )

 _Tarika moves inside the bathroom to take shower..._

 ** _IN ABHIJEET'S HOUSE_**

 _All the male members of CID were present here...they all were applying haldi on abhijeet...freddy and pankaj were busy in eating ...abhijeet was all the time busy in thinking that how would tarika look with haldi on her face...all were very happy...they enjoying a lot...after sometime abhijeet's haldi ceremony also came to an end...abhijeet moved towards his room amd took shower and then moved out...he saw daya was sitting on the couch..._

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** arey daya tum yahan...

 ** _DAYA:_** haan wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** haan haan bolo na...

 ** _DAYA:_** wo maine ghodi ka intezaam kar diya hai...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** kya ??? ghodi lekin maine tumhe kaha tha na ke mai ghodi pe nahi jaane wala...

 ** _DAYA:_** nahi tum ghodi par hi jaoge bus mai aur kuch nahi sunna chahta...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** ok fine mein ghodi pe hi jaonga lekin agar mai gir gaya aur meri koi haddi waddi toot gayi to phir kya hoga???

 ** _DAYA:_** arey yaar koi haddi waddi nahi toote gi...aur phir mein to tumhare saath hi hun ga na...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** chalo theek hai..

 ** _DAYA:_ **acha ab tum thodi der rest kar lo...

 _Saying this daya moved out from the room..._

 ** _IN TARIKA'S HOUSE_**

 _It was evening time...the mehndi ceremony started...the house was fully decorated...everbody was happy.._

 _all the guests were only ladies ( no gents allowed ) tarika came with her cousins...she was wearing a green and yellow patyala salwaar suit...she was also wearing a green parandi in her hair...she was looking extremely beautiful...she came and sat down on the couch ...two of her cousins sat beside her and start applying mehndi on her hands...two of her cousins sat down on the floor and start applying mehndi on her feet...some of her cousins started dancing on the song MEHNDI HAI RACHNE WAALI ...purvi and shreya were beating the dholki...some of the guests were also clapping ...tarika was smiling ...after sometime her arms ...her hands...her feet all were fully covered with mehndi...the designs in her hands and arms were very complicated...soon the mehndi cermony also came to an end ...all moved towards their respective rooms to sleep...tarika also moved towards her room...she entered in the room..her mehndi was dried now so she changed her clothes into a very comfortable red and pink anarkali suit but very carefully because of her mehndi...she was standing in front of mirror...she turned towards the bed to take her dupatta but it was not there..._

 ** _TARIKA:_** ye mera dupatta kahan gaya...

 _She looked here and there to find her dupatta but she did find it...suddenly she felt that someone has placed the dupatta on her shoulder ...she also heard someone singing..._

 _ **LAAL DUPATTA UD GAYA RE TERE**_

 ** _HAWA KE JHOONKE SE_**

 ** _TUJHKO PIYA NE DEKH LIYA_**

 ** _HAYE RE DHOKE SE"_**

 _Tarika recognized the voice...she turned to face the person..._

 ** _TARIKA:_** abhijeet ! tum ...tum yahan kya kar rahe ho ...wo bhi itni raat ko??? ( in shocked tone )

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** tum mujhe ye batao ke kya hamari haldi ki rasam aik saath nahi ho sakti thi aur mai tumhari mehndi ki rasam mai nahi aa sakta tha kya...pata nahi kisne ye ritual banaya hai ke jis ladki ki shaadi ho rahi hai uski mehndi ki rasam mai uske sare relatives aur dost mojood hein lekin wohi insaan mojood nahi hai jis se uski shaadi hone wali hai...tumhe pata bhi hai ke kitna miss kiha maine tumko...

 ** _TARIKA:_** uff abhijeet tum kitne buddho ho...hamari haldi ki rasam aik saath kaise ho sakti hai aur tumne mehndi ki rasam mai aa kar kya karna tha...mehndi lagwaani thi kya ???( in teasing tone )

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** uda lo jitna mazaak udaana hai mera..akhir kal to tumne mere hi ghar aana hai na ...phir kal raat mein tumhe bataunga ke mein bhi tumhe kitna tang kar sakta hun...

 ** _TARIKA:_** k..kya matlab ...hai tumhara..t tum k..ya karo ge...( she said in a very nervous and feared tone )

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** wo tumhe kal raat hi pata lag jayega ...waisa bohot khubsurat lag rahi rahi ho..

 _She blushed and looked down...suddenly they heard someone's walking sound..._

 ** _TARIKA:_** abhijeet...lagta hai koi aa raha hai ...tum ab jao...jaldi karo.. ( she said pushing him towards the window )

 _Abhijeet moved down from the window with the help of the pipe ...he landed on the ground and waved his hand to tarika ...tarika did same...after that he moved towards his car which was parked at the backside of her house...he sat in the car and drove towards his home...tarika moved towards her bed and lyed down on the bed and started thinking that what would abhijeet do and what was he talking about...she was a little bit nervous too...after sometime she slept..._

 ** _A/N:So how was it ...plzzz review...i did not add any song in this chapter because some of u reviewed on last chapter that their were too many songs...so plzzz plzzz leave a review and next chapter will be baraat...with abhijeet on ghodi.._**

 ** _Takecare..._**

 ** _Heer..._**


	4. 4

**_A/N:_** ** _HELLO ALL OF YOU ..I AM AGAIN HERE AFTER SOME MONTHS..FIRST OF ALL I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORY..THE MAIN REASON FOR NOT UPDATING WAS THAT MY EXAMS WERE NEAR AND I HAD TO PREPARE FOR MY EXAMS...AND THEN I SURVIVED MY EXAMS...IT WAS VERY TOUGH FOR ME TO UPFATE AND WHEN MY EXAMS FINISHED ...I WAS VERY ILL SO IT WAS NOT POSSIBLE FOR ME TO UPDATE..AND UPDATING FROM PHONE IS ALSO NOT EASY ...SO I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS WILL FORGIVE ME...ONCE AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ..HOPE YOU ALL WILL UNDERSTAND ME.._**

 ** _JAAN E JAAN_**

 ** _TARIKA'S HOME_**

 _Next morning at tarika's home...all of tarika's family members woke up and got them selves busy in preparetions of marriage...naina came in tarika's room to wake her up..she entered the room..and she saw tarika coming out of the washroom after taking a bath..she was shocked to see tarika..._

" _Tarika ! aaj suraj kis taraf se nikla hai jo tu khud hi uth gai"_ naina said

 _"Suraj to east se hi nikla hai par ab maine soch liya hai ke mein jaldi utha karon gi" tarika said while moving towards the mirror_

 _ye to tu ne bohat hi acha socha..warna abhijeet jee ju to tujhe subah uthate uthate hi apni_ _sari zindagi bita dete..bechare jee ju..shadi ke baad ziada tang mat karne jeeju ko.. "_ naina said in teasing tone

 _" naina jee aap ye kyun bhool jati hein ke wo bhi koi khush naseeb insaan nahi ho ga..jo aap jaisi chudail ko apne ghar leke jaiga "_ tarika replied

 _" acha acha ab ye mazaak band karo aur ye batao ke kal raat kya ho raha tha is kamre main "_ naina asked

 _" is kamre mai kya hona hai ?? "_ tarika replied in a confused tone

" _is kamre mai to kuch nahi hona lekin jo kuch bhi hona hai wo to aaj raat jeeju ji ..mera matlab hai tere aur jeeju jee ke kamre mai hi hoga..aur jo kuch ho ga wo to tujhe jeeju ji hi bata sakte hein "_ naina said in a teasing tone

 _With this tarika remembered about abhijeet's words which he said last night..tarika blushed very badly.._

 _" o madam jee kahan kho gain aap aur kal raat ke bare mein kuch yaad aya ke nahi.."_ naina asked

 _"naina!! tujhe sharam aani chahiye tu doosron ki batein chup chup ke sunti hai "_ tarika said

 _" acha ji sharam mujhe aani chahiye ya unko jo raat ko chup ke milte hein aur romance karte hein "_ naina said teasing tarika

" _acha bas ab choro is sabko aur bahar jao mujhe lehnge mei change karna hai aur us beautician ka to pata karo ke usne aana hai ya nahi "_ tarika said changing the topic

" us beautician ko call kiya tha aa jaegi thori der tak..ab mein jaa rahi hun bahar kuch kaam hai..tu jaldi se change kar le" naina replied

 _After this naina moved out from the room and got herself busy in preparations.._ tarika changed her clothes and after sometime the beautician came and did tarika's makeup...tarika was in her room with her cousins and friends. ...she was looking very beautiful...after sometime tarika heard some noise...

 **"barat aa gayi hai jaldi chalo jaldi chalo"**

tarika's heart felt an unknow happiness...she thought that in some moments every thing will be changed in her life...she will become someone else's...she will become Mrs abhijeet...she was extremely happy...her cousins went out to welcome the guests...she got up and moved near the window and slightly pushed the curtains aside a little bit and peeped out and saw her love...her life...her hope...her desire..her everything ...her abhijeet..he was looking extremely charmingin maroon colour sherwani sitting on the ghodi...his sweet smile was everything...everything..she blushed even seeing him smilling..she settled the curtains and moved back and took a breath...her hapiness was clearly visible...her smile was saying everything...

 ** _OUTSIDE_**

tarika's family welcomed all the guests...tarika's mother did abhijeet's aarti...they all moved inside..daya was walking with abhijeet...they both moved towards the stage where a sofa was placed probably for the bride and groom...abhijeet sat there...daya also sat with abhijeet...abhijeet gave daya a stare..

Daya:yaar aise mat ghoor..bhabhi ji ayengi to uth jaon ga ...ghabra mat...( daya whispered)

abhijeet just gave a sweet smile...he was eagerly waiting to see his dulhan...after sometime the pandit ji called abhijeet to the mandap ...the mandap was beautifully decorated with flowers and other decorative things...abhijeet stepped in...he sat there ...after some moments...abhijeet saw tarika coming with her cousins...he was lost in her beauty...she was looking extremely beautiful in red and golden lehnga with very heavy jewellery...her arms and feet were beautifully decorated with complicated henna designs...she looking so delicate...her beauty was undefineable...she was walking carefully because of her heavy clothing...she was having a sweet and blushing smile on her face...she came to the mandap and stepped in...she sat near abhijeet...he gave her a sweet smile...the pandit ji started saying mantras...after sometime he said abhijeet to apply the sindoor...he took some sindoor in his fingers and carefully dropped it in tarika's forhead..while this tarika closed her eyes to feel this moment...she wanted to feel that moment...then the pandit ji said abhijeet to make tarika wear the mangalsutra...abhijeet took the mangalsutra and his hands near tarika's neck and tied the mangalsutra in her neck...during this his hands touched her soft neck..nd tarika shivered on this...she again closed her eyes for a whil...after that they got up for pheras...they took the pheras while having lots of emotions coming and going in their minds...abhijeet was holding tarikas hand...after sometime they got married...they both were feeling the happiest persons on the earth...the took blessings from the elders...after that shreya...puvi and some other tarika's cousins took both of them to the stage and make them sit their...they both sat there...for some moments their was an awkward silence between them...finally abhijeet spoke to break the silence...

abhijeet:tarika ji mein...mein aj bohot khush hun...

tarika smiled...

tarika:mein bhi (she said blushing)

abhijeet also smiled..after sometime the dinner was served...dinner was also served to abhirika...they started eating...tarika was not eating much so abhijeet asked ..

abhijeet: tarika tum kha kyun nahi rahi ho???

tarika: wo bus ziadi bhook nahi hai( she raplied actually she was not eating much because of nervousness...she was very nervous remembering that abhijeet said last night)

abhijeet did not forced her much to eat...after sometime the time of vidai came...tarika and tarika's family got really emotional ..tarika hugged her parents and started crying...she also hugged her cousins...then she started moving with abhijeet towards the car...tears were continuosly rolling down her eyes...abhijeet wanted to console her but their were so many peoplw around them so it was very difficult for him to console her...he understood that it is the most difficult time of a girl's life to leave her home and parents...they both sat inside the car ...tarika peeped ot from the window of the car and gave a last look at her home and parents...the car started moving ...she again started crying..abhijeet forwarded a tissue paper..she took the tissue paper and wiped her tears...abhijeet placed his hand on her hand which was on her lap..tarika looked into his deep eyes and saw lots of love and care for her in his eyes...she again looked down ...and started thinking about her future life with lots of little hope and dreams...the rest of the journey passed with silence ...after some minutes...their car stopped infront of their home...

 ** _A/N:_** so guys how was it ??i know that it was not that good but phir bhi review zaroor karna...i will try to update soon but i cannot promise ..again sorry for updating late...plzzz review...


	5. chapter 5

**_JAAN E JAA_** ** _N_**

 _ **A/N:** Extremly bold chapter..plzz read at you own risk...sorry if you dont like it...if you dont like bold then simply dont read it...but plzz be gentle while rewiewing..._

 _Abhirika reached their home...their car stopped in front of their house...they got out of the car...the cid team also got out of their cars...purvi and shreya were already present at abhijeet's home for the preparations of griha pravesh...all moved towards the house ..abhijeet and tarika were moving together...they reached the threshold...tarika pushed the pot containing grains (sorry guys i dont know what it is called..do tell me in the reviews) they entered the house..the house was fully decorated with flowers and lights and other decorative things..all of them entered the house and sat on sofas in the living room...abhirika sat on the same couch..tarika was happy in her new home...but suddenly she remembered what abhijeet had said to her about their wedding night ..she got really nervous and scared..sweat started appearing on her forhead..meanwhile purvi called tarika_

 ** _PURVI:_** _Tarika ! tarika !!_

 _Tarika was lost in her thoughts ..she did not listen purvi..purvi patted her shoulder..and tarika came back to the world..._

 ** _PURVI:_** Kahan kho gayi thi madam ..itni der se bula rahi hun.. aur ye itna paseena kyun aa raha hai tumhe..

 _Tarika immediately wiped sweat from her forhead.._

 ** _TARIKA:_** nahi ...nahi to...wo to bus aise hi..thori garmi lag rahi thi...bus isi liye (she said nervously)

 ** _PURVI:_** Acha ye batao ke decoration kaise lag rahe hein..meine kiye hein aur pankaj ne bhi meri help ki hai...( she asked)

 ** _TARIKA:_** Bohat bohat ache hein...

 _Meanwhile shreya entered the living room with a pot of milk with rose petals inside it in her hands..(again dont know what it is called sorry for that)_

 _ **ABHIJEET:** Ye kya hai (asked abhijeet while looking at the pot when shreya kept it on the table)_

 ** _SHREYA:_** Abhijet sir! ye aik rasam hoti hai aap ne aur tarika ne is bartan mein haath dalna hai aur iske andar se angoothi dhoond kar nikalni hai..jisko mil gayi to phir shadi ke baad ghar mein usi ki chalne wali hai..(she explained)

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** oh to ye baat hai to chalo shuro karte hein rasam

 _Abhirika put their hands inside the pot and started finding the ring..all the other cid officers were clapping and were very excited...suddenly abhijeet caught tarika's hand inside the pot...tarika got a mini heart attack ..she immediately looked at abhijeet's face who was smiling naughtly looking at her...she tried to free her hand but abhijeet did not let her to do so and caught her hand more tightly...the pot was quite deep so it was not visible to the other officers that abhijeet had caught tarika's hand...tarika was continuously trying to free her hand but all in vain...at last tarika did an unexpected thing..she pinched abhijeet's hand with her nails inside the pot...abhijeet screamed..._

 ** _DAYA:_** Kya hua abhijeet ?? chillaye kyun...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** Nahi ..nahi kk..k kuch bhi n..n.nahi ..bus aise hi...chod na yaar tu bhi na..angoothi dhoondne de...

 _And he again started finding her ring leaving daya and all others confused..tarika smiled on abhijeets nervousness...and then abhijeet took out his hand from the pot with the ring in his hand .._

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** lo mil gayi ring (he said proudly looking at tarika and all others)

 _All the boys clapped and blew whistles..._

 ** _DAYA:_** Boss ab to tumhari hi marzi chale gi...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** Meri nahi hamari..

 ** _DAYA:_** Kya matlab..

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** Meri aur tarika g ki marzi aik hi to hai...jo tarika ji ki marzi wohi meri marzi aur jo meri marzi wohi tarika jee ki marzi..(he said looking towards tarika

and tarika blushed)

 ** _DAYA:_** Wah boss tum to abhi se hi bhabhi ji ke ghulam ho gaye..najaane aage kya hoga..

 _All laughed..._

 _After sometime purvi and shreya took tarika to their (abhirikas) room as she was tired...all other cid officers were in the living room doing masti mazaak ...after little chit chat they all moved to their respective homes.. daya also got up and huggs abhijeet and got seperate after sometime and said.._

 ** _DAYA:_** boss best of luck aaj raat ke liye..tarika ko jyada tang mat karna...bohot nervous lag rahi thi...(he said naughtily)

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** Daya tu sudhar ja warna aik din bohot pite ga mere hathon

 _After that they all left for their homes...abhijeet locked the main door..now abhijeet and tarika were alone in their home..tarika was in the room and abhijeet was in the living room...abhijeet moved upstairs towards his room...he opened the door and entered inside..their room was beautifully decorated with roses and other flowers and beautifull scents...their were diyas in water pots...their were red heart shaped balloons all over the floor...the bed was also fully covered with rose petals and flowers... everything was looking mesmerising...as soon as abhijeet entered the room tarika got more nervous...abhijeet locked the door and moved towards the bed...tarika was sitting on the bed...she was looking downwards...she was looking extremely beautiful in her heavy red lehnga...abhijeet sat on the bed near her...she moved a little bit so that abhijeet can sit properly...abhijeet took her hand in his hands...tarika became more nervous..._

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** Bohot zyada sundar lag rahi ho aaj...

Abhije _et took out a box from the drawer...it was a jewellery box...abhijeet opened it...it was a beautiful necklace with earrings..._

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** ye aap ke liye chota sa gift tarika ji...

 _Tarika took the box in her hands and smiled..._

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** aap ko pasand to aya na tarika g...

 ** _TARIKA:_** ye bohat ziaada sundar hai...thanku so much ( she replied shyly)

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** sundar to hai lekin aap se ziada sundar nahi hai...

 _Tarika blushed..._

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** Waise tarika aaj tumhe aik punishment mile ga...

 _Tarika got very shocked..._

 ** _TARIKA:_** Kaise punishment abhijeet...aur k..k..kis liyeeee (she asked scared)

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** Wo aaj tum wo angoothi dhoondne wali rasam ke dooran mujh per has rahi thi na..(he said naughtily)

 ** _TARIKA:_** haan to tumne bhi to mera haath pakda tha na...pata hai mein kitna dar gayi thi...

 _ **ABHIJEET:** _aik haath pakadne se aap itna dar gayi thi to aage kya hoga...

 ** _TARIKA:_** kua matlab( she asked innocently)

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** Nahi kuch nahi...waise punishment to mile ga apko...

 ** _TARIKA:_** Kaise punishment...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** wo tumhe sach mein janna hai...

 ** _TARIKA:_** h..h..h..haan ..mera matlab nahi...nahi balke mujhe janna hai..(she said scared)

 _Abhijeet moved close to her ..he kissed on her forhead...she shivered...he moved towards her matha patti and removed it and again kissed her forhead..with so much love and affection...then he moved towards her eyes and kissed her eyes..and then her cheeks...and then he removed her nose ring...then he moved towards her earrings and removed them and kissed her ears...tarika shivered..and become very nervous...then he moved towards her lips and touched her lower lip with his thumb gently ...her lips started trembling...then he moved his lips near her lips and closed his eyes and placed his lips on her lips...tarika shivered and she caught abhijeets arms very tightly...their were a lot of emotions coming and going in her mind...he started kissing her lips with so much love and care for her ...she was not responding him because of her nervousnesss...he bit her lower lip with his teeth...she shivered and was really shocked and her eyes got double in size due to shock...she caught abhijeet more tightly_...abhijeet smiled on her nervousness...abhijeet started kissing her lips Pattionately...she was just feeling more and more nervous...after sometime abhijeet left her lips..and looked at her face...she was looking downwards..abhijeet smiled on her nervousness...abhijeet moved towards her neck...he removed her necklace and moved his face in her neck...he kissed her neck very gently and softly...she moaned...abhijeet smiled...she bit her neck lightly and gave her a love bite there...he then moved towards her dupatta and removed it from her head and then removed the pins from her shoulder and removed the dupatta from her body...now she was infront of him only in her blouse and lehnga..she crossed her arms infront of her chest in order to hide her body..abhijeet again smiled at her..he caught her arms in his hands and kissed her hands..and said...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** tarika jaan agar aise hi sharmati rahi to aaj raat kuch bhi nahi ho paye ga (abhijeet said lovingly)

After _that he made her lye on the bed..and moved over her and kissed her neck moving downwards...he held her hands in his hands and moved downwards kissing her body till he reach her breasts..he kissed her on her breasts..she started breathing heavily...her heart started beating very fast..he then moved downwards and kissed her bare stomach..at this she contracted her stomach in wards...she had a perfect figure...he then started opening the dori of her blouse.._..tarika caught abhijeets hands..abhijeet looked at her face and she was looking extremely scared and nervous..he cupped her face..in his hands and kissed her forhead to calm her...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** tarika! kya ho gaya hai ..tum itna dar kyun rahi ho...koi problem hai to please mujhe batao...

 _Tarika remained_ silent...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** tarika pleasee kuch bolo...koi problem hai kya...kuch problem hai to mujhe batao..

 ** _TARIKA:_** n..n..nn nahi k..k..koi problem nahi hai...bus d..dar lag raha hai...(she said Nervously)

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** tarika mujh par bharosa rakho...kuch naho hoga aur darne ki koi zarorat nahi hai...

 _Tarika nodded..abhijeet kissed her forhead_

he moved _downwards kissing her and reached her blouse..moved his hands towards the dori of her blouse and slowly opened the dori of her blouse..and kissed her bare back..tarika flinched and moaned...she closed her eyes to feel the moment...he then removed her blouse and moved on top of her..kissed her neck and reached her breasts..she was only in her black bra...he slided his hands on her breasts..._ he then moved downwards and removed her lehnga...with every passing second her nervousness increased...he removed her lehnga and kissed her bare legs..tarika just closed her eyes and was shivering...abhijeet moved towards her bra..and removed it..tarika pulled a blanket over herself as she was feeling extremely shy..abhijeet just smiled on her act..abhijeet settled himself under the blanket over her and kissed her cleavage..he moved downwards towards her breast...he kissed her breast and started massaging her other breast with his hand..she just moaned and was rubbing her fingers in his head..he rubbed his thumb on her nipple..and started licking and sucking it...she started shivering...suddendly abhijeet bit her nipple..

 ** _TARIKA:_** abhijeet!!!

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** kya hua meri jaan ( he said breathing heavily)

 _Tarika remained silent and abhijeet continued his work..he was was continuously kissing licking and bitting her nipples..now abhijeet flipped..now tarika was on top of him and he was under tarika.._

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** ab tumhari bari tarika( he said naughtily)

 ** _TARIKA:_** k..k..kya..lekin wo.wo..m..m..ein ..kaise( she said fully shocked)

 _Abhijeet understood that tarika is nervous today..so he did not stretch the matter anymore.._

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** chaliye koi baat nahi tarika ji..i understand..

 _Tarika just smiled and abhijeet again flipped her..and now she was again under him..he got up and removed his sherwani and vast..tarika blushed to see him like this..he then removed tarikas underwear..and slided his hand on her inner thighs..she became more nervous..he then got up and removed his lowers and underwear..as soon as saw him she turned her face other side..and closed her eyes tightly..he again laid on top of her and kissed her lips...then he kised her breasts again..and moved his face near her ears and whispered.._

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** ready to be mine??( he said seductively)

 ** _TARIKA:_** Abhijeet bohot dar lag raha hai ( she said and held his hands tightly in her hands)

 ** _Abhijeet:_** tarika mein samajh sakta hoon ke tum kitna dari hui ho aur nervous bhi ho lekin mujh per bharosa rakho aur ghabrao mat..mein hamesha tumhare sath hoo..ok??( he said and kissed her both hands and smiled)

 _Tarika nodded..abhijeet settled himself in between her legs..she was breathing very heavily...he held her hands in his hands and tried to enter himself inside her but first attempt was failed..he again settled himself and entered himself inside her with a jerk..she screamed in pain and started crying and dig her nails in his arms and shoulder...noticing tarikas condition..he immediately stopped and kissed tarikas forhead and then wiped her tears and got worried as tarika was continuously crying ._

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** tarika! r u ok??(he asked worriedly)

 _Tarika just hugged him very tightly...he patted tarikas head..then he sucked her breasts to calm her and after sometime when she was calmed a bit he started pushing himself in and out..she held abhijeets arms extremely tightly..abhijeet was continuously moaning and groaning..tarika was still feeling pain but she remained silent because she did not want to destroy their special moments..after sometime he pushed himself deep inside her and she felt his deep growl inside her and he collapsed on her body sweating very badly..he was panting..after some seconds he shifted himself on the bed freeing her body..she turned her face towards the other side and held the pillow tightly in her hands..when abhijeet relaxed a bit he moved towards tarika and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.._

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** i am really sorry tarika

 ** _TARIKA_** Kis liye??

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** wo meri wajah se tumko itna dard hua na

 ** _TARIKA:_** its ok abhijeet..mein theek hun..

 _tarika turned towards abhijeet and placed her head on abhijeets chest.._

 ** _TARIKA:_** tum mujhe chor kar to nahi jao ge na kabhi??

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** tarika ji ye kaisi batein kar rahin hein aap..aap to meri zindagi hein hein..mera sab kuch hein..aapke bina zindagi bitane ke bare mein soch bhi nahi sakta hoon mein..i love you a lot tarika ji..

 ** _TARIKA:_** i love u too abhijeet..

 _tarika hugged abhijeet more tightly..they both felt complete in each others arms..soon they both drifted in deep sleep dreaming about their new life.._

 ** _A/N:_** my god..i did not know that writing bold was this much difficult..i had to drink water after typing every other paragraph..but i did it somehow..plzz review..

 ** _TAKE CARE_**

 ** _HEER.._**


End file.
